The Potter Twins
by imagionista
Summary: When Hagrid brought Harry to the Dursleys that fateful night, nobody reckoned that James and Lily had kept their daughter a secret to protect her from the fate that they knew was inevitable. But Severus Snape rescued little Scarlett Potter, a Metamorphagus, and she's grown up with him ever since. When the Potter twins arrive at Hogwarts, chaos soon follows.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters mentioned in it.

**A/N: Hey there! This is the prologue to my fanfic, The Potter Twins! I will update this as soon as possible, either today or tomorrow. Don't worry, the prologue **_**is **_**very short, but the other chapters will be a lot longer! **

When Severus Snape was sure he'd heard the rumbling roars of the motorbike Hagrid was riding on fade away, he removed the Disillusionment charm he'd placed upon himself and picked his way around the ruins of the Potter's ground floor.

He had no eyes for the sprawled body of James Potter, his nemesis from his schooldays. No, what really bothered him was _Lily. _

His heart beating frantically, knowing that there was no way the Dark Lord would've spared her, and yet hoping against hope that she would be sitting in the upstairs bedroom with her green eyes sparkling merrily, he clambered up the unsteady staircase, not bothering to use magic at all. Upstairs, half of the hallway had been destroyed, but one door was still standing. He pushed the door open, his eyes shut tightly, and opened them.

He fell to his knees, shocked at what he saw. He knew it was coming, deep down, but nothing had prepared him for _this. _

Lily's body lay across the floor, her head leaning against a piece of brightly-painted wood. Her eyes were wide open in shock, yet devastatingly empty. Her face was pale, her mouth open in a scream.

Severus got up and strode across the room, kneeling again next to Lily Potter's limp body. He held her slim frame in his arms, weeping. Tears splashed onto her pale cheeks, dampening the collar of her white blouse.

A muffled wail from behind the mass of broken wood and plastic at the edge of the wall distracted Severus. Shaking slightly, he brushed away some of the rubble, trying to find the source of the cry.

It was a little baby—Lily and James' daughter. She had large blue eyes and a tuft of platinum hair. A few freckles were sprinkled across her nose. In other words, she looked nothing like Lily and James.

Severus made to pick the girl up, but something happened that made him retract his arms quickly. The girl's hair was darkening, becoming a chestnut brown, becoming more curly by the second. Her eyes turned a deep emerald green. Her nose lengthened and the freckles disappeared.

"You're a Metamorphagus," Severus breathed. As if to confirm his statement, the little girl lifted an arm and fingered his long greasy hair.

"Mummy?" the little girl asked, her eyes widening. She spoke clumsily, as if that was one of the few words she knew. It probably was, judging by her age..

"She's coming soon," Severus said quietly, a single tear dripping from the end of his long hooked nose. "I'll take you to Mummy. Okay?"

The little girl nodded, apparently having decided that she could trust this strange man, whoever he was. As she beamed, showing off her large front teeth, her hair changed to a cheerful blonde.

Severus conjured one of those Muggle baby carriers and hung it around his neck. He then placed the little girl carefully into its cotton depths and covered her with a warm blanket that he magicked into existence. He was about to Apparate away, when a thought struck him.

"What's your name, little one?" he whispered. When she didn't answer, he looked down at the floor and knelt to pick up a half-burned plastic plaque that rested at the top of a pile of wood fragments that was probably the girl—or her brother's—cot.

Only one letter was clear; the rest had been burned or blackened away. It was a large red 'S'.

"I don't know what Lily and James named you," he murmured, "But I'm going to call you Scarlet. Scarlet for love. Scarlet for bravery… Scarlet for Lily." Another tear trickled onto the painted letter 'S'.

Scarlet giggled, a cheerful sunny giggle that reminded him of Lily. It seemed like Scarlet liked her new name

Severus' long black robes billowed momentarily in the gust of wind caused by Disapparition, and then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! I really appreciate the fact that people are actually reading this :-) Anyway, the next chapter's coming soon. But for now, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters mentioned in the books.

The morning sun's rays beamed through my window, abruptly rousing me from my dream. I rolled around, burying my face into my pillow, but when it was clear that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now, I sat up in bed wearily, rubbing my eyes.

I didn't remember much of my dream, but I did remember enough to know that it was the same one that I'd been having for the last few weeks. A high, eerie laugh that made my skin tingle with fear. A long, drawn-out scream that echoed in my ears. A flash of green light that temporarily blinded me—and then nothing. That was when I usually woke up.

I glanced at the watch on my wrist. Seven o' clock. I seriously doubted that Severus would be awake—he usually slept late in the summer holidays—but having nothing else to do, my feet found my fuzzy bedroom slippers and I made my way downstairs to the first floor bathroom.

I was only halfway downstairs when I realized what was so special about today. Today, July the 31st, was my birthday. It was also the day I would be receiving my Hogwarts letter.

Elation and excitement coursing through me, I took the rest of the staircase three steps at a time and bounded into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and headed to the shower to freshen up. After dressing in my green-and-black t-shirt and jeans that I'd brought from my attic bedroom, I looked at myself critically in the mirror.

My hair was short and curly, a vivid shade of orange, with bubblegum-pink streaks at the back. My almond-shaped eyes were sky blue and cheery-looking. My pointy nose stuck out a bit, and my cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"No, this _definitely _won't do," I said wearily, and closed my eyes in concentration. When I opened them again, I looked completely different.

My hair was jet-black and thick, like Severus', but not as greasy, thankfully, cascading to just below my shoulders. My nose stuck out a bit more and became fractionally larger. My eyes became wider and changed color to an emerald green. My high cheekbones became more prominent and my skin became slightly more toned.

Yes, I am a Metamorphagus. You must be thinking, _that's awesome_, and I can assure you, it _does _have its perks. But on the other hand, it does attract a lot of stares and confusion.

"That's perfect," I said, beaming at myself in the mirror. I stepped outside and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where I supposed I'd fix myself some breakfast (I was quite hungry).

What I didn't expect to see was Severus, standing in the kitchen, buttering the stack of toast that lay on a plate on the platform in front of him. He didn't turn around when I walked in, but he nodded as if acknowledging my presence.

"Good morning, Scarlet. It's good to see that you're up nice and early," Severus said. "As you can see, breakfast will be ready soon.

"'Morning, Sev," I said, yawning.

"Oh, and happy birthday, I suppose," he said, turning for the first time to look at me.

"Thank you, _I suppose,_" I joked. I knew Severus _hadn't _really forgotten my birthday. It was a running joke we'd had going since I was seven years old. "Did my Hogwarts letter come yet?"

He shook his head. "But I do have your birthday present," he said, a smile tugging on his mouth. He reached into his robes and drew out his wand, as well as a small box wrapped in green-and-silver wrapping paper. Those were Slytherin colors, I remembered. Sev's old House. I supposed he wanted me to get into Slytherin, too.

I took it from him and carefully unwrapped the present. When I opened the box, a beautiful silver necklace with a heart-shaped locked sparkled back at me.

"Thank you, Sev!" I cried, running across the kitchen to hug him, my face smothered in his long black robes. When at last I released him, he took the necklace from the box and hung it around my neck, fastening the clasp at the back with a wave of his wand.

"The clasp is enchanted to not open to anyone but you," he said. "And that's not all." He tapped the heart-shaped locket with its wand, and its mottled-green surface immediately turned into a bright emerald green, matching my eyes. "If you wish to talk to me, open the locket and say my name clearly. You'll be able to hear my voice, and I'll be able to hear yours through this ring." He held up his hand, and with the other indicated the silver ring on his thumb. It had an emerald-green gemstone in the middle, just like mine. "I thought it would be helpful, especially now that you're going to go to Hogwarts. You won't always be able to come to my office in Hogwarts, you know. It'll look suspicious, especially if you're not in Slytherin." He sounded as if he hoped that I _would _be in Slytherin, which he obviously did.

"It's perfect," I breathed, fingering the locket.

"I'm also going to give this to you," he said, producing another necklace that was identical to mine from the depths of his robes. "It's your necklace's counterpart. You can give this to whoever you wish, but I urge you to choose wisely."

I took it from him and pocketed it safely. "Thanks," I said.

"Breakfast is ready. Please carry the toast to the dining table, and I shall take the omelets."

"Omelets? I don't see any—oh." Severus had just Transfigured a fork into a plate laden with omelets. I supposed he was too lazy to cook them properly, or too hungry to bother, or both. I wished he wouldn't do that so often; we were beginning to run out of cutlery, though I knew Sev would just replicate some of the remaining ones with a wave of his wand.

We walked over to the dining table and ate breakfast in silence. When at last we were done (the plates kept on refilling themselves), he turned to me with a very serious look in his eyes.

"Scarlet, there's something I want to talk to you about," he said gravely, a serious look in his eyes.

I gulped. Whenever he got that look, bad news always followed. The first time he'd used that tone was when I was six. That was the time when he'd told me that he needed to leave me at one of his friends' houses for a month, because he had some 'important work' to do. He'd left me at the Malfoy's mansion, and I didn't enjoy myself at all. Draco Malfoy, who was about my age, was stuck-up and rude. For some reason, Sev had told me to change my appearance till I was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed little angel (ha!) and to never reveal that I was a Metamorphagus. He also told me to pretend that my name was Colette Davis, and that Sev was my mother's cousin, who I was staying with while my 'mother' was on holiday in Paris. When I asked why, he refused to answer.

When I was nine and a half, he'd told me exactly how my parents had died. They had been murdered by the Darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. Somehow, I'd survived the Killing curse, leaving a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt oon my forehead as reminder of that curse. Even with my Metamorphagus powers, I couldn't hide that scar; Sev said that curse scars, like mine, can't be hidden.

He'd also told me why I had to pretend that my name was Colette Davis when I stayed at Malfoy Manor. He said that he was a spy for an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, which aimed to destroy Lord Voldemort. Apparently, he had to pretend to be a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's followers. This had seemed very exciting to my nine-year-old self, but as I grew older, it lead to awkward questions which Severus wouldn't answer.

"Scarlet," he said gravely, "You have a twin brother called Harry Potter."

"What?!" I screeched. This wasn't what I'd expected at all. I thought that he might tell me more about his job as a spy for the Order, or maybe something about Hogwarts. I wasn't expecting _this._

"Yes, a twin brother," Sev said, smirking at my astonishment. "He lives with your Muggle Aunt and Uncle."

"Is he a Metamorphagus?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "But he's Flooing over in half an hour, so you'll be able to see for yourself."

That's when it struck me. "It's his birthday, too, isn't it?" I said.

"Of course." Sev rolled his eyes at my display of dimwittedness. "Now, go off and do something in your room. I need to tidy this place up a bit before Hagrid and your brother arrive."

"Can't I help?" I asked, eyeing the residue of mess we'd built up over the last month or so.

"No," he said. "Now go and entertain yourself. If I were you, I'd have a birthday present ready for your brother."

I nodded, and ran up the two flights of stairs till I reached my attic bedroom. Then I collapsed on my bed, trying to calm the sea of thoughts that was threatening to become a tsunami.

'So, I have a brother,' I mused. 'A twin brother. That sounds like fun.'

But an unbidden, nasty thought crept into my mind, making me feel a bit uneasy: 'What if he's horrid or annoying? What if I don't like him at all?'

'I'm sure he'll be nice,' I consoled myself. 'After all, he is _your _brother.' I smirked slightly, then tried to refocus. 'Sev said I should give him a present, seeing as it's our birthday.'

I got up from my bed and rummaged in my wardrobe for something I could use. But everything was either broken, childish or old—nothing fit for a birthday present. My eyes lingered on an old Sneakoscope, but I thought that was a bit tacky, so I sat on my bed again, trying to come up with a better idea.

We hadn't gone to Diagon Alley yet—there was still lots of time before Hogwarts reopened, and besides, I hadn't gotten my letter yet. That meant I couldn't even conjure up something with my wand. I sighed.

I realized that something was cutting into my skin through my jeans' pockets. I rummaged in both of the front ones, and finally pulled out the second necklace Sev had given to me.

I had an idea.

It would be pretty useful, I reckoned, to be able to communicate with Harry wherever I was—assuming, of course, that both of us were actually wearing the necklace at the time. The only problem was, Harry was a _boy. _I didn't think he'd appreciate wearing a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket.

Holding the necklace in one hand, I clattered downstairs. Sev was using a handy little spell to polish the dining table. I watched him at it for a few moments and then walked over to him, holding out the necklace.

"Severus, do you think you could Transfigure this to a watch?" I asked.

He turned slowly to face me, his eyebrows raised. His expression clearly said, _you sure you want to give the necklace to _him? I wasn't sure what Severus had got against Harry, so I glared at him and indicated my outstretched arm.

"Well, _can _you?" I asked.

"Very well," he said, taking the necklace from me. He pointed his wand at the necklace, murmured an indistinct incantation, and I watched as it shortened to become a handsome silver watch. He pointed his wand at it again and it was encased in a sparkling green box, nearly identical to the one he'd given me.

"Thank you," I said, pocketing it. Just then, our fireplace roared, the flames turning a vivid green that matched my eyes. I jumped back in shock.

Out of the fire clambered a wild-haired, gigantic man who I was surprised to see could fit in the fireplace, pulling a trunk, and behind him, a scrawny bespectacled boy who looked about my age. That was obviously Harry, my twin brother, which meant the enormous man who was now brushing soot off his large furry travelling cloak was Hagrid.

"Severus!" beamed Hagrid, his voice faltering slightly at the quelling look Sev had shot him. They shook hands and then Hagrid turned to me. "Ah, yeh mus' be Scarlet!" He suffocated me in a bear-hug and when he released, he looked me in the eyes and said gruffly, "Great ter see yeh."

I smiled politely. "You can call me Carly, though. Almost everyone does."

Harry stepped forward, looking a bit nervous. "Uh… hello, Scarlet."

"Hi, Harry!" I beamed. "Call me Carly."

"Why don't you take Harry to your room," Sev suggested. "We'll be leaving for Diagon Alley soon."

"Speaking of Diagon Alley," said Hagrid, "I've got yer letters, both of yeh." He motioned to I and Harry with his dustbin-lid-sized hands. He handed a parchment envelope to each of us. I resisted the urge to rip mine open there and then.

"Thanks," Harry said shyly.

"Thank you," I said. I turned to face Harry. "Well, come on, then; I'll take you upstairs."

As Harry and I strode towards the staircase, I glanced back at Severus and Hagrid. Sev was shooting Harry a look that reverberated with hatred. But why? I mean, they'd only met a few minutes ago.

We ascended the stairs in silence. It was a bit awkward, so I was grateful when Harry broke the ice.

"We don't look anything alike, you know, apart from our eyes," he said, looking a bit surprised at that. "Seeing as, you know, we're twins."

"How about this?" I asked. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, Harry looked flabbergasted. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Now you look exactly like me!" he exclaimed. "Your hair's a little longer than mine… but how?"

I grinned broadly. "I'm a Metamorphagus, you know." When Harry continued to look confused, I explained, "I can change my appearance at will. Can't _you_?"

He shook his head. "That's odd," he said, his brow furrowing.

We reached the first floor landing and I reached up to pull down the attic trapdoor ladder. "Up here," I said, climbing up. Harry followed.

We sat down on my queen-sized bed, Harry looking around a bit jealously. "Your room's a lot bigger than mine," he said sadly.

"Cheer up, mate," I said brightly. "It's our birthday!"

"_Our? _Oh…" he trailed off. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little box. It was slightly squashed, but I was sure Harry didn't mind.

"It's your birthday present," I said, handing it to him.

At once, he blushed. "I didn't think of getting you a birthday present," he admitted.

"That's alright," I said. "Well, go on, open it!"

He opened the watch carefully and gaped at the silver watch. "It's wonderful!" he said, admiring it.

"If you press that button there," I said, indicating the side of the watch, "And say my name clearly, you'll be able to hear my voice through the watch. I'll be able to hear yours through this necklace." I held up my necklace to show him.

He beamed. "This is the best birthday I've had in my whole life!"

"Was living at the Dursley's that bad?" I asked.

He looked bitter and opened his mouth to answer, when a voice floated upstairs.

"Come downstairs, yeh lot! We're leaving!" So I and Harry clambered downstairs and went into the living room, while Severus and Hagrid were waiting.

"Scarlet," Sev said, "I'll take you to Diagon Alley by Side-Along Apparition. Harry and Hagrid will Floo to the Leaky Cauldron."

I nodded. We watched Hagrid toss a sprinkling of green powder into the fireplace, shout, "Diagon Alley," and disappear into the flames. After Harry did the same, Sev grasped my left arm tightly and turned sharply, pulling me along into the darkness. I experienced the familiar rushing, suffocating sensation that I'd come to associate with Apparition—and then we'd arrived.

We were standing on the edge of a Muggle street in London, next to a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. I had a funny sensation that the Muggles on either side of us couldn't see it.

"In here," Sev said, pulling me inside. It was crowded with all sorts of people. A few hags sat around a table near the corner, eating croissants. A man wearing a large purple turban was fretting and wringing his hands at the back. A dark figure I thought was a vampire was sharpening his nails on a long silver knife.

The landlord, a toothless man with bloodshot eyes, walked up to us. "Well, well he exclaimed. "Who do we have here?"

Just then, Harry and Hagrid appeared in the blazing fireplace next to the vampire. "I can't believe it!" he said, his attention momentarily diverted from I and Severus. "It's Harry Potter!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Harry. Suddenly, almost everyone in the room started to swarm him, shaking hands with him, asking for his autograph or just wanting to say hello. I noticed that Sev's expression had become rather annoyed and bitter.

"We'd better go," Severus said, walking forward. He pulled me along too, and I wrenched my arm from his tight grip, slightly annoyed.

"We're here on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid importantly. He grasped Harry and pulled him away from the crowd towards a door at the back. I and Severus soon followed.

We were standing in front of a brick wall, nothing more. At first I didn't know what was going on. Then I saw Severus tap the bricks in a certain sequence, and the bricks moved aside to form a doorway. We stepped through, and looked around.

We were standing on a crowded, winding street. There were shops lining the pavement on both sides, the windows flashing, popping and in some cases, even shrieking. Posters were emblazoned here and there, and hawkers announcing their merchandise added to the deafening noise of the street. Over in the distance, a huge, white marble building loomed. I knew from the books I'd read that that was Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Sev said, a small smirk that quickly turned into a smile spreading across his face.

**So, what do you think? :)**


End file.
